A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses of diaphragm pumps and more specifically to the art of methods and apparatuses of control devices for increasing the efficiency of an air operated diaphragm pump.
B. Description of the Related Art
Fluid-operated pumps, such as diaphragm pumps, are widely used particularly for pumping liquids, solutions, viscous materials, slurries, suspensions or flowable solids. Double diaphragm pumps are well known for their utility in pumping viscous or solids-laden liquids, as well as for pumping plain water or other liquids, and high or low viscosity solutions based on such liquids. Accordingly, such double diaphragm pumps have found extensive use in pumping out sumps, shafts, and pits, and generally in handling a great variety of slurries, sludges, and waste-laden liquids. Fluid driven diaphragm pumps offer certain further advantages in convenience, effectiveness, portability, and safety. Double diaphragm pumps are rugged and compact and, to gain maximum flexibility, are often served by a single intake line and deliver liquid through a short manifold to a single discharge line.
Although known diaphragm pumps work well for their intended purpose, several disadvantages exist. Air operated double diaphragm (AODD) pumps are very inefficient when compared to motor driven pumps. This is due, in large part, to the compressibility of the air or fluid used to drive the pump and the inefficiency of compressed air systems generally. AODD pumps normally operate at a lower overall efficiency than centrifugal and other rotary pumps.
What is needed then is a double diaphragm pump that provides an increased amount of efficiency.